Behind Closed Doors
by NekoLen
Summary: Rolan is curious about what Phantom and Peta do behind closed doors... And all Phantom says is to go ask Nanashi. Includes Nanashi being annoyed, Alviss randomly appearing and Rolan being Kawaii... Not my best work I'd admitt...
1. Behind Closed Doors

**Behind Closed Doors**

Phantom looked over at Peta.

"Peta, I want to be pleased," he said. "I want to see two guys battling each other to the death."

"Of course," Peta replied. He looked around the room. "Ur... Who do you want to see? Me?"

Phantom shook his head. "No."

Peta looked slightly dejected. Phantom laughed.

"I want to see Rolan and..." he pointed at a random Pawn that wondered past the door. "Him."

Peta rushed from the room. Phantom sighed and shifted in his throne to get more comfortable. Peta re-entered with Rolan and the Pawn in tow. Rolan looked up at Phantom in curiosity.

"What do you want, Phantom?" he asked as Peta left him and returned to his position beside Phantom's throne. Phantom smiled.

"I want you to fight," he said. The Pawn grunted, and quickly got ready for a fight. Rolan sighed.

"Why?" he questioned. Anger flashed in Phantom's eyes, but his voice remained calm.

"Do not question me, Rolan. Fight him... Kill him..."

"But I don't want to kill him!" Rolan whined.

"Enough! Rolan, kill him," Phantom growled. Rolan sniffed, but followed his orders. In a blink of an eye, the Pawn lay dead at Rolan's feet. Peta glanced nervously at Phantom. He started when he noticed Phantom was staring at him.

"Peta," he said in a whisper, "Drain his blood. Do it now!"

Peta sighed. He walked over to the dead body.

"Thank you, Rolan. You may leave," he said to Rolan.

"Er... Okay then," Rolan said and left the room. Peta closed and locked the door behind him. Curiosity got the better of him. Rolan leant on the door, placing his ear to it.

"...Don't stop! Oh Peta!" Phantom's voice moaned. Rolan raised an eyebrow.

"Rolan? What are you doing out here?" an emotionless voice asked from behind him. Rolan whipped around. Alviss was standing there.

"Alviss? Why are you here?" he squeaked. Alviss sighed.

"You needn't worry... I'm not here to fight."

Rolan continued to glare at the blue-haired teen. "Then... What do you want?"

"What's happening in this room?" Alviss pointed at the closed door. Rolan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... Phantom made me kill this guy, and then told Peta to drain his blood... And now Phantom is sounding weird," he explained. Alviss leant forward to listen in on Phantom and Peta. He jumped back when he heard Phantom groan in great enjoyment.

"Do you understand what they are doing?" he asked Rolan. Rolan shook his head, his brown-blonde hair flying everywhere.

"What are they doing?" he asked Alviss. Alviss blushed.

"You never want to know what two guys do behind closed doors," he replied, walking away.

* * *

The door opened and Peta limped out, looking slightly ruffled. He walked right past Rolan and staggered down the hall. Rolan watched him go, and then ran into the room. Phantom was smoothing down his pants when Rolan appeared.

"Hi there Rolan, what do you want?" he asked.

"Where is Peta going?" Rolan questioned.

"Let's just say that he feels... Rather unclean at the moment. He's going to take a shower," Phantom replied in his sly voice.

"What were you and Peta doing?" Rolan interrogated.

Phantom blushed.

"Well... Go ask Nanashi, he'll tell you," Phantom said. Rolan smiled.

"Okay then," he replied innocently and rushed from the room.

Phantom slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Sometimes I really wonder about that boy..." he said.

* * *

This story is so cool. I like it, even though I rushed it a bit, but hey, at least you get the idea. LOL. Phantom is such a sly old fox. XD - Regiathius 


	2. LapDog

**

* * *

Lap-Dog**

A knock sounded at Nanashi's door. Scratching his head, he answered it. Rolan looked up at him, red eyes sparkling.

"Argh!" Nanashi yelped. "What're you doin' here?"

"I need to ask you something..." Rolan answered. Nanashi sighed.

"What is it?"

Rolan beamed. "What happens when two guys go behind closed doors?" he asked sweetly. Nanashi blinked in shock.

"I don't do guys...I'm sorry," he said. Rolan looked downcast. He then struck an idea.

"Then can you tell me what two girls do?"

Nanashi smiled and laughed, "Of course I can!"

He then took Rolan to his side and described in full detail what two girls would do behind closed doors.

* * *

Rolan stormed up to Phantom's throne.

"Ah! Rolan!" Phantom said in mild surprise. Rolan did not smile. He stomped right up to Phantom and slapped him hard in the face.

"How dare you do that to Peta! That's utterly disgusting!"

"Rolan, it's simply a fact of life... I mean, you will be my lap-dog one day..." Phantom laughed. Rolan looked blank.

"What's a 'lap-dog'?" he asked. Phantom sighed.

"Nanashi will tell you."

* * *

Nanashi was enjoying the company of a good-looking girl when Rolan appeared before him once more.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nanashi sir," he said. Nanashi sighed. He excused himself from his company and turned on Rolan.

"What is it this time, kid?" he asked impatiently.

"I want to know what a 'lap-dog' is," Rolan explained.

Nanashi sighed. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Rolan nodded.

"Okay then. A lap-dog is when..." Nanashi started. Rolan listened intently.

* * *

Rolan slapped Phantom's face harder.

"How dare you think I will do that with you!" he squeaked, "You dirty man!"

Phantom rubbed his pink cheek. "Rolan..." he started weakly.

"You know, I'm really thinking about my position as a Chess Piece..." Rolan raged. Phantom started and looked shocked.

"No! Don't leave! You and Peta are the only two hot Chess! I mean, imagine me trying to do stuff with Halloween... I mean, come on!" he pleaded. Rolan sighed.

"Fine then. I'll stay, but you can't do anything with me," he whined. Phantom smiled.

"Good. Now... Go get Peta... I want him to be my lap-dog again..." he said. Rolan sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

Nanashi is very wise when it comes to That stuff... LOL This story is very random and pointless and I apologuise, but I find it funny... Unfortunaly I go for cheap laughs... 


	3. Opened Door

**The Door Opened**

Rolan found Peta broadcasting his image across MARHeaven.

"Peta? Phantom wants you to be his lap-dog again," Rolan called. Peta froze. He quickly stopped broadcasting.

"Rolan... Please... Don't do that again..." he said in a deadly silent voice. Rolan frowned.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"I'm here, Phantom... What do you want?" Peta asked, sweeping into the room, Rolan following closely.

"Close the door and lock it... I want to show Rolan what we do behind closed doors."

Peta obeyed.

"Erm... what are you going to do?" Rolan questioned with wide shiny eyes.

"Watch, Rolan. If I see you look away, I will punish you," Phantom warned.

"Ur... Okay," Rolan said, feeling slightly nervous.

* * *

Rolan walked out of the room, crying in fear and looking ill. He bumped into Alviss in the corridor. Since this had happened before, Rolan wasn't surprised.

"What's wrong, Rolan?" Alviss asked him.

"You don't want to see what Phantom and Peta do behind closed doors..." he said in a weak voice. Alviss could guess what Phantom and Peta got up to, but he wanted to hear it from Rolan.

"Why? What do they do?" he asked, no emotion showing in his voice.

"...Ask Nanashi..." Rolan replied, drifting off. Interested, Alviss went to seek out Nanashi.

* * *

He found Nanashi at a bar.

"Nanashi," he said. Nanashi started and looked up.

"Ah, Alviss! Want to drink?" he asked in his gravely voice.

"No. I want to know what happens when Phantom and Peta go behind closed doors." Alviss asked coldly. Nanashi scrowled.

"Why does everyone keep asking me these things?" Nanashi asked, annoyed, "Do you think I'm some sort of pervert?"

At that moment, a girl in a bikini walked past. Nanashi drooled. She continued to walk way. "Hey! Where are you going beautiful?" He got up and chased after her.

"Yes. Yes you are..." Alviss said.

The End

The end of all this random pointlessness... I love this story. BTW, this story was collaborated by my friend Tamsyn and me. I'm sorry for ending it so randomly and rushing it slightly. Sorry. And I know it's not my best effort, so just stick to it ok? And Also, I've noticed I seem to be adding new stories left right and center. Don't worry. My next stories I'll post are chapters to an already exsisiting story and one other. I'll give it a rest for awhile... I hope... XD LOL - Regiathius


End file.
